


THE KISS

by nosmokingpistol



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosmokingpistol/pseuds/nosmokingpistol
Summary: Castiel's first time with Dean, from the angel's POV.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	THE KISS

**_The Kiss_ **

_Before the kiss, there was pain. There was an ache that the love of God and all the saints could never soothe. There was a gaping wound that ancient prayers and tender psalms could never heal. There was the desolation that comes from dancing with demons. There was the burden of knowing that God’s gifts may damn a soul to hell._

_Before the kiss, there is need. He feels the touch of a hand against his back, the slow roll of fingers in his hair. There is another heart beating over his and the music they create together is a song of praise. Hips press against his own, and he is weak. He looks into eyes hardened by pain and softened by love and gives thanks. He sees the reflection of his own desire, and closes his eyes._

_During the kiss, there is wonder. The breath mingling with his own is heavy and sweet and he feels the touch of coarse stubble against his chin. He hears himself moan as he tips his head back, and he slides his hands along a lean torso until they come to rest above a well-worn belt. There are lips pressing into his, and he inhales a borrowed sigh. It sears his mouth as he opens himself to more. Time stands still for there is only flesh and pleasure and the taste of love on burning tongues. The world falls away and all their wounds are healed._

_After the kiss, there is salvation. Gentle hands caress his cheeks and his sins are cleansed. He feels a forehead rest against his own; it is his absolution. Prayers are whispered. Tears fall, and hearts beat. They are strengthened, and the warrior’s bond is forged. The demons turn away and shout their curses into the void._


End file.
